


Still beating heart

by Melime



Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Drabble, F/F, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: Kerry never thought she would find love again.
Relationships: Courtney Brown/Kerry Weaver
Collections: femslashficlets: queer women's literature quotes challenge





	Still beating heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Coração ainda batendo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698617) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> 3\. You have come to do an autopsy and at the first excision found a beating heart. R. Erica Doyle, Proxy. 

Kerry thought she buried her heart along with Sandy. She had Henry and her work, it should be enough, and she never hoped to fall in love again. Meeting Courtney was like cutting burnt skin to release pressure and allow her to breathe again, dead skin breaking to give her heart room to beat. Courtney saw something in her that she couldn’t see for herself, and doing so, reminded Kerry that she was still alive, that she was allowed to move on, carry on with her life. Courtney was the fresh air that reminded Kerry that she was still breathing.


End file.
